


Smarties

by blackat_t7t



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Candles, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: The Enterprise's ground crew has been de-aged. McCoy gives them Smarties candy to entertain them while he looks for a cure.





	Smarties

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018

Dr. Leonard McCoy rummaged through his desk, thinking that after all the time he’d spent with Joanna during the last time they’d been docked at Earth, he must be able to find something to entertain children. At last the Doctor found, in the back of his desk, a half-empty bag of Smarties candy that he’d bought for Joanna then. Smarties were her favorite.   
   
McCoy returned to the medbay and was relatively surprised to find that it hadn’t been ransacked. Yet. He just hoped the candy would keep his young command team happy for the amount of time it would take to synthesize an antidote.   
   
The entire ground crew had reverted to children, with no memory of having been Starfleet officers. Their ages, apparently, depended on the amount of the local food they had consumed. Jim looked about ten or eleven. Spock looked about four. It wasn’t that McCoy was worried about getting them back to their proper ages; this had happened before, and Spock had been able to find a way to fix it. Now it was just a matter of locating that cure. For someone so obsessed with logic, Spock’s filing system was incredible difficult to work through.   
   
McCoy gave each of the kids a roll of candy and tossed the bag in the middle of the table. The children immediately attacked their own rolls. Uhura, about seven, sorted them out by color and stacked them into little columns. Kirk carefully crushed each candy and then ‘smoked’ the powder out of the wrapper. Sulu, six, and Chekov, eight, were making a game of rolling all of their candies across the table to each other, and seeing how many the other person could catch before they fell. Spock was stacking them into miniature marvels of architecture.   
   
McCoy, satisfied that they were not going to wreck his medbay, went to work looking through Spock’s notes.   
 

*          *          *

   
McCoy was pretty certain he’d found the file that pertained to the past incident of age regression, but where in the file the formula for the cure was, he had yet to discover. He was distracted from his task, however, when something very small struck the wall next to his head, making a surprisingly loud clacking noise.   
   
McCoy looked sharply at the children. His child captain grinned back at him apologetically. McCoy sighed; he might have known.   
   
When no punishment or lecture followed, Kirk went back to his play. He had apparently enlisted Chekov and Sulu in a three-way game of table hockey, with several pucks going at once. Uhura watched them with unconcealed distaste and ate another of her Smarties. Spock, who had apparently requisitioned the Smarties not in play, was fashioning them into an even taller and more complex tower. He stood up in his chair, balancing precariously as he placed the final candy at the top.  
   
And at that moment, an errant Smarty puck crashed into his tower, knocking it over. The tiny cylinders flew through the air to bounce and roll across the table. All of the children looked at the scattered candies in stunned silence. McCoy glanced at the three boys and saw Jim with that look on his face that he got when he was trying to lie to someone he didn’t really want to lie to; it was only in those situations that anyone, even McCoy, could tell he was lying.   
   
Spock, who was staring fixedly at the ruin of his work, seemed fairly calm. At least, he hadn’t started bawling like a human child would have. But there was a slight glittering of tears in his eyes, and McCoy got the sinking feeling that he would have to play mediator/mommy for the screaming that was sure to come.   
   
But Kirk got there first. The young Captain laid a hand on his first officer’s cheek and forced the little boy to look at him. When he was certain he had the other’s full attention, he apologized, as grave and contrite as a ten-year-old could be. Spock swiped a hand over his eyes and nodded, to which Kirk responded with a toothy grin. He began collecting the candies and stacking them haphazardly, without the designs that Spock had been working towards. Spock did the same, and they began to stack the candies together into a lopsided joint effort.   
   
The crisis having been averted, Chekov and Sulu went back to their game of table hockey, now only using two pucks. Uhura began repairing one of her stacks, which the hockey game had disrupted. McCoy watched the children for a minute longer before going back to work. He thought he saw a smile tugging at the half-Vulcan boy’s lips.


End file.
